colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oppa, Oppa - Donghae y Eunhyuk
Descripción *'Título:' Oppa Oppa (떴다 오빠).160px|right *'Artista:' Donghae & Eunhyuk. *'Single:' Oppa Has Arrived. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' kpop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 16 de Diciembre de 2011. Video full|center|400px Donghae, Eunhyuk. Romanización Ah, Ah, Hana Dul Set Welcome to the Super Show! Let’s Go~!! My name is DongHae Let’s party tonight!! Geudaeeui maeume bureul jilleo Naega weonjo yeoja killeo Munja sseotta jiweottaga sseotta Jiweottaga hage hwak kkosyeo bolla Bame jam mot jage michidorok gaman duji anha Nareul mallil saenggak haji mara geureodaga dachinda Assa ppil badasseo bamsaedorok dallilkka Nugul nae mamdaero bamsae bureul jireulkka HEY won’t you take me to, funky town I’m international baby 1 2 3 Let’s go Naega tteotta hamyeon da wechyeo oppa oppa Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa oppa I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar Ippeunideul da moyeora tteotta oppa oppa Iri jeori ippeuni inneun gose gaseo (HOLLA) Yori jori danimyeonseo Shawty Shawty (HOLLA) Oppa oppa rago da bulleo nan gukje jeogin oppa Jibe kajimarago hajima nan modeun ieui oppa Assae gibun johta oneul gyeseok dallilkka Nugul nae mamdaero bamsae bureul jireulkka HEY won’t you take me to, funky town I’m international baby 1 2 3 Let’s go Naega tteotta hamyeon da wechyeo oppa oppa Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa oppa I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar Ippeunideul da moyeora tteotta oppa oppa Naega tteotta hamyeon da wechyeo oppa oppa Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa oppa I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar Ippeunideul da moyeora tteotta oppa oppa I Say "Donghae" you say "Oppa" Donghae, Donghae I Say "Eunhyuk" you say "Oppa" Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk I Say "Suju" you say "Oppa" Suju, Suju 1 2 3 Break it down All right!! Naega tteotta hamyeon da wechyeo oppa oppa Tokyo, London, New York Paris, oppa oppa I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar Ippeunideul da moyeora tteotta oppa oppa Naega tteotta hamyeon da wechyeo oppa oppa Tokyo, London, New York Paris, oppa oppa I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar Ippeunideul da moyeora tteotta oppa oppa Oppa Oppa Oppa Oppa Superstar Oppa Oppa Español Ah, ah, 1,2,3 bienvenidos al Super Show… ¡vamos! Mi nombre es Donghae… vamos de fiesta esta noche Voy a crear un incendio en tu corazón soy el original “Asesino de mujeres” debo seducirte, así que te hago escribir y borrar, escribir y borrar mensajes de texto no te dejaré sola, así que no serás capaz de dormir no pienses en detenerme, o si no saldrás herida Sí, tengo un presentimiento, vamonos toda la noche ¿a quién debería incendiar donde se me antoje durante toda la noche? ¡hey! tú no me vas a llevar a esa funky ciudad soy el nene internacional~ 1,2,3 ¡vamos! Una vez que he subido, todo el mundo grita ¡Oppa Oppa! Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa oppa soy tan genial, soy tan genial fiesta como una súper estrella todas las chicas lindas se reúnen alrededor de mí estoy aquí ¡Oppa Oppa! Voy hacia un lugar donde hay muchas chicas lindas (Holla) camino de aquí a allá, niña, niña (Holla) todos me llaman Oppa, soy un Oppa internacional no digas que me vaya a casa, soy el Oppa de todas Sí, tengo un buen presentimiento ¿deberíamos seguir toda la noche? ¿el corazón de quien debería incendiar de la manera en que me guste? ¡hey! tú no me vas a llevar a esa funky ciudad soy el nene internacional~ 1,2,3 ¡vamos! Una vez que he subido, todo el mundo grita ¡Oppa Oppa! Tokio, Londres, Nueva York París… ¡Oppa Oppa! soy tan genial, soy tan genial fiesta como una súper estrella todas las chicas lindas se reúnen alrededor de mí estoy aquí ¡Oppa Oppa! Una vez que he subido, todo el mundo grita ¡Oppa Oppa! Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa oppa soy tan genial, soy tan genial fiesta como una súper estrella todas las chicas lindas se reúnen alrededor de mí estoy aquí ¡Oppa Oppa! 1 2 3 Break it down All right!! Yo digo “Donghae” tú dices “Oppa” yo digo “Eunhyuk” tú dices “Oppa” yo digo “Suju” tú dices “Oppa” Una vez que he subido, todo el mundo grita ¡Oppa Oppa! Tokio, Londres, Nueva York, París… ¡Oppa Oppa! soy tan genial, soy tan genial, fiesta como una superestrella todas las chicas lindas se reúnen alrededor de mí estoy aquí ¡Oppa Oppa! (x2) Hangul Ah, Ah,하나,둘,셋. Welcome to the Super Show! Let’s Go~!! My name is DongHae. Let’s party tonight!! 그대의 마음에 불을 질러 내가 원조 여자 킬러 문자 썼다 지웠다가 썼다 지웠다가 하게 확 꼬셔 볼라 밤에 잠 못 자게 미치도록 가만두지 않아 나를 말릴 생각 하지 마라 그러다가 다친다 아싸 삘 받았어 밤새도록 달릴까 누굴 내 맘대로 밤새 불을 지를까 Hey won’t you take me to funky town I’m international Baby 1,2,3 Let’s go 내가 떴다 하면 다 외쳐 오빠, 오빠. Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, 오빠, 오빠. I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar, 이쁜이들 다 모여라 떴다 오빠, 오빠. 이리저리 이쁜이 있는 곳에 가서 (HOLLA) 요리조리 다니면서 Shawty Shawty (HOLLA) 오빠오빠 라고 다 불러 난 국제적인 오빠 집에 가지마 라고 하지마 난 모든 이의 오빠 아싸 기분 좋다 오늘 계속 달릴까 누굴 내 맘대로 밤새 불을 지를까 Hey won’t you take me to funky town I’m international Baby 1,2,3 Let’s go 내가 떴다 하면 다 외쳐 오빠, 오빠. Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, 오빠, 오빠. I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar, 이쁜이들 다 모여라 떴다 오빠, 오빠. 내가 떴다 하면 다 외쳐 오빠, 오빠. Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, 오빠, 오빠. I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar, 이쁜이들 다 모여라 떴다 오빠, 오빠. 123 Break it down All right!! 내가 떴다 하면 다 외쳐 오빠, 오빠. Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, 오빠, 오빠. I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar, 이쁜이들 다 모여라 떴다 오빠, 오빠. 내가 떴다 하면 다 외쳐 오빠, 오빠. Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, 오빠, 오빠. I’m so cool, I’m so cool, Party like a superstar, 이쁜이들 다 모여라 떴다 오빠, 오빠. 오빠 오빠 오빠 오빠 Superstar 오빠 오빠 Datos Categoría:Donghae & Eunhyuk